chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: (Freejoin) Return of all evil
HAPPY HALLOWEEN! The kids are out trick or treating when the most mysterious thing happens, All evil returns, dead or alive! Coming to make an alliance to destroy mobius! WILL OUR HEROES BE ABLE TO DESTROY THIS MENACE? Characters all listed below are character lists, please list your character into this. Children list children below (HEROES/ANTI-HEROES) #Psi the Hedgehog #Jester the Hedgehog #Minimize the Hedgehog #J. Jr the Androhog #Meeko the Flying Raccoon #Aqua the Seaowl #Max the Fox #Julie the Rabbit #Volt the Hedgebat #Hikari Hedgehog (Hero; Venom) Heroes #Boombomb the Hedgehog #Sal the Echidna #JT the Androhog #Tidal the Crocodile #Flame the Hedgehog #Nick the Hedgehog #Luk-S the Porcupine #Bluray the Fox (maybe) #Tynic The Hedgehog #Greed the hedgehog #Destroyer The Hedgehog #Target the Eagle #Kona the Kestrel #Lyra the Falcon #Phenos The Saidrog #Joseph the Wolf #Brittney the Bat #Audrey the Bat #Reggie the Bat #Shine the Hedgehog #Fetalia the Dark #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Violet the Hedgehog-Seedrian #Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian #Rose the Echidna-Seedrian #Jerry the Echidnahog #Esmerelda the Echidna #Gavers the Hedgehog #Draco the Hedgehog #Cilvient the Horned Owl (Venom) Anti-Heroes #Ariana the Robocaw #Clarice the Wolf #Cocoa the Rabbit #Alan the Grizzly Bear #Jake the Cat #Drake the Hedgebat #Maya the Echidna Villains #Phage the Dark #Doom the Dark Lord #Abaddon the ??? #Twilight the Devilhog #Julius the Black Murderer #Medusa the Succubus #Ozan the Hedgehog #Alan the Grizzly Bear #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) Users #Boombomb #SS3K #BlurayOriginals(?) #Tynic The Hedgehog #RioFan01 #Video King #Gurahk/RayxCreamMaker #Spongebob100 #Flamelord333 #VenomTheEchidna AKA "Red Mist" Rules #No Godmodding #No Sex please, it;s just odd. #Do ''NOT ''use the "C" word or Racist remarks, even IF you are allowed to. Roleplay The moon came up as nightfall started, the kids were giggling and laughing as they said "Trick or Treat!". Little did the children know it was not what they seemed, as the sky went purple and the clouds went black, this is the night that the evil struck back... 6:00PM. Young children: Trick or treat! *some giggles are heard* Cocoa: (with Julie) Julie: (dressed as a cute fashion model) Tidal: *yawns, has some candy ready for Trick or Treaters* Volt: (dressed as Sora from Kingdom Hearts, minus the wig; rings his doorbell) Boom: *giving some kids candy* Max: (dressed up Snoop Dogg) Trick or treat! Tidal: Oh hey there! *gives candy* Here you go!! Max & Julie: (smile and leave) Brittney: (smiles) Volt: (posing in his costume) Julie: (Wonder where Jay is....) Boom: Have a nice night kids! (closes his door and puts the bowl of candy to the desk on his right) Jack & Patricia: Hi Boom Jack: How's it going? Phenos:*walking around on the sidewalk and looking at the kids in their costumes* Why are these kids dressing up? *Gets to Brittneys,Volts,Jacks,Patricia,Julies,Booms,and Cocoas house and knocks on their door* Hikari: (In a Princess Peach costume) I-i'm really s-shy a-and i don't know w-where to start.... Patricia: (to Phenos) Because it's Halloween. Jack: (to Phenos) Yeah, halloween is where the kids dressed us as creatures, ghouls, monsters & any others & they go door to door, saying "Trick or Treat" & then finally they get delicious candy. Phenos:That sound's preety cool,can we dress up also? Hikari: You can, but i don't know about them. (Points to Jack and Patricia) They pass out the candy.... I think. Jack: Here you go (gives Hikari some candy) Patricia: Here's your candy, you sweet little girl (gives Hikari a bunch of candy) Jack: Enjoy the candy Hikari: Thank you!! ^^ Jack: Your welcome Hikari. Patricia: Your really adorable, Hikari Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Horror Category:Comedy